


Nights in Red Leather

by DoreyG



Series: To the City Beat [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Barry Allen/ALL THE ROGUES, Community: comment_fic, Crushes, F/M, M/M, Multi, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s… Really fast,” Mick defends, taps his fingers on his gun in a gesture that could be nerves or could be a symptom of the desire to set fire to something, “you’ve tried to catch up to him before, you know how it is. We <i>couldn’t</i>.”</p><p>“Couldn’t, or didn’t want to?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights in Red Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



> Written for Yuidirnt's prompt "The Flash (2014), Barry Allen &/ Rogues, the Flash is the most famous criminal in Central City - the Rogues are the task force that's trying to catch him" at Comment_Fic. Because The Flash/ALL THE AUS and Barry Allen/ALL THE ROGUES are my OTPs now. ^^

“ _Again_?” He asks, amused despite himself.

“He’s… Really fast,” Mick defends, taps his fingers on his gun in a gesture that could be nerves or could be a symptom of the desire to set fire to something, “you’ve tried to catch up to him before, you know how it is. We _couldn’t_.”

“Couldn’t, or didn’t want to?”

“I’m not sure I like your tone, Snart,” Hartley offers stiffly, crossing his arms over his chest in that usual prissy way he tries when things aren’t going _exactly_ to plan, “what are you implying?”

“What he’s _implying_ ,” Lisa interrupts, before he can do more than smirk and open his mouth, “is that the Flash is very, _very_ pretty. Maybe you _could’ve_ caught up to him, but were too distracted by his _ass_ to take the final step.”

Mick, used to Lisa by now, takes this with a shrug. Hartley, however, looks _outraged_ , “how _dare_ -!”

“She tell the truth?” Mark interrupts, lazily sprawled over a chair with a book – on _storm_ patterns, of all things – dangling from his fingertips, “don’t worry, Hartley, it’s not just you. I think we’re _all_ a bit distracted by the thought of the Flash’s ass.”

“I certainly am!” Axel chirps, balancing haphazardly on the top of his chair with seemingly _no_ concern for his personal safety, “and the way it looks in all that red leather, _Whoa_.”

Hartley looks briefly torn between revulsion and amusement. Being Hartley, of course, he resolves the problem by going straight to outraged, “I-!”

“ _Mmmmm_ , red.”

“ _Yep_.”

“An undeniably perfect shade on him, yes,” he offers wryly, and eyeballs both his sister and his best friend until they look a _little_ less likely to high-five in the middle of their extremely professional meeting, “stop looking like you just sucked on a lemon, Mr Rathaway, it’s true. We’re all a little distracted by the thought of our target’s body, and that’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Hartley stares at him for a long, flushing moment… And then sighs, shrugs. Bless the boy, he _thinks_ he’s so hardcore but can be manipulated into rolling over like a kitten with the minimum of effort.

“ _But_ ,” it’s sweet, really. But, alas, he doesn’t have much time for focusing on sweet things in his line of work, “it is something to be _aware_ of. No matter how delicious the Flash may be, we have to stick to our target. We were given a job to do, and I intend to complete it! Appreciate him, yes, maybe even _admire_ him – but remember that our goal is to bring him in, and end his reign of terror over this great city.”

There’s a long pause, as they all consider this.

“…And be given lots of money for his capture?” Mark ventures eventually, with a slight raise of his hand that he’s kindly going to assume is instinctive, “we’re not forgetting that part of the plan, right?”

“Of _course_ not, Mr Mardon.”

And the entire room relaxes - and lapses into pleased nods at the thought of their purpose, and their bank accounts, and their ultimate goal, and the amount of green that awaits them, and their noble sides, and their credit cards bulging with a frankly unholy amount of cash.

…Well.

At least until the next time the Flash, he of the quite frankly irresistible ass, comes shooting into their lives again.


End file.
